Letters are normally delivered by a mail carrier depositing the letters to be delivered into the mailboxes of the recipients of the letters. If the mail, however, in addition to at least one letter or instead of a letter comprises at least one parcel or another item, then the corresponding items of mail cannot be delivered in the way described for letters because the mailboxes are not suitable for receiving parcels and/or larger items. Parcels are usually handed over by the mail carrier to the recipient or a neighbour. It is also possible to deposit the parcels at a parcel pick-up station and inform the recipient about this. The recipient of the mail is also given an access code, by means of which the recipient can collect the mail at the parcel pick-up station also known as ‘Packstation’ (automated booth for self-service collection of parcels and oversize letters). If the above mentioned means are not possible, the mail is stored in a branch mail office until the mail is collected by the recipient or sent back to the sender.
The delivery of items of mail which comprise at least one package which cannot be delivered in normal mailboxes and/or at least one parcel and/or the delivery of items of mail which have at least one other item consequently involves time and effort to a greater or lesser extent. Therefore, there is a need for optimisation with regard to the delivery of such items of mail.